


It it means a lot to you

by christarennerston



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, Suggestive Themes, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were to be Mr. Stark's assistant when Ms. Potts was away. But as usual, Tony is a flirt</p>
            </blockquote>





	It it means a lot to you

"Pepper, I need you to take this over to Rhodey when you see him tonight. And say something for me not showing up," Tony told her while keeping his eyes on you.

You were to be Mr. Stark's assistant when Ms. Potts was away. It would be a simple job, really, seeing as Tony seemed to like you pretty well and Pepper was always around. The money was great for you to only have to bring the both of them coffee.

When the door closed behind Pepper, Tony went around his desk and sauntered closer to you. "So... you're suppose to do everything for me when Pepper is away?"

You arched an eyebrow. "Mr. Stark, I know what you're insinuating and I will at least wait to do that on the third date." Tony chuckled as you smiled innocently.

"Only takes three dates, huh?" Tony played with his goatee, his brown orbs never leaving your person.

"Depends on the guy, Sir. If it were someone like Mr. Steve Rogers, it would be at least five. For Agent Barton, it'd be one."

Tony stepped closer to you with a playful glint to his eyes. "And for me?"

"For you... I think we could skip the date altogether."

Stark's lips became a beautiful smile. "I like that idea. I think we should go for it."

"Well, if it means a lot to you." The bedroom door closed behind you quickly after you pulled him there by the belt of his pants.


End file.
